Rampage: Total Destruction
Plot The story begins with a worker from Scum Labs showing a video about a man named George taste-testing the Scum Soda. Soda S ends up causing a mutation to George as the video ends. The man tells his boss Mr. Z that the Scum Soda had a reaction to a few individuals. When Mr. Z asks how many people went through the taste-test and had a negative reaction, the man states 30 (40 in Wii). When Mr. Z states that if the press gets a hold of this, Scum Labs will be ruined. The man states that they contained the damage as a scientist tells Mr. Z that the all 30(or 40) monsters have been cryogenically frozen and stored in specially-designed, high security storage containers. The scientist states that as long as the subjects stay in the Cryo-Tubes, they pose no threat. It is also stated that the Cryo-Tubes are hidden and it's unlikely that anyone is ever going to find any of them. The man states that Scum Soda is going to be huge as George in his monster form climbs the building and grabs the man. Mr. Z tells the other people with him that they have a problem. After the monsters tear through the country, the man returns from the hospital and informs Mr. Z that the Scum Soda is a hit, as nobody cares that they will transform into giant monsters. The game ends as Mr. Z and the man laugh in triumph as George rampages on TV. Gameplay Rampage: Total Destruction, as with previous games in the series, has players destroying the environment to earn points. Other actions are available in addition to destroying buildings; people can be eaten and players can also throw vehicles to cause more damage. New to the series is the ability to climb on the front of a building to destroy it. Hidden in each city are tokens which, when eaten, will unlock new characters and special abilities. Playing well fills a character's special meter which can be used to utilize special abilities such as Rampage mode or the Roar power. Total Destruction features four game modes. The first is a campaign in which players work to progressively take out cities around the world. King of the City and King of the World are competitive modes where up to four players compete. In King of the City, players strive to rule a city by dominating the most districts. King of the World is a series of King of the City competitions across various cities. The fourth mode is a time trial where players must complete all the districts of a city within a time limit. While playing the game, players can see the developing love stories of Ralph and Amanda and Marco and Natalie as with George and Ruby and Curtis and Lizzie from Rampage 2: Universal Tour. 'Playable Characters' *Amanda the Armadillo *Bart the Bat *Boris the Rhinoceros *Brian the Brain *Bubba the Alien *Cal the Squid *Crock the Crocodile *Cyril the Squirrel *Edwin the Invader *Eyegore the One-Eyed Alien *Fabio the Flea *Fifi the Poodle *George the Gorilla *Gilman the Blowfish *Harry the Yeti *Icky the Echidna *Jack the Jackalope *Jill the Jellyfish *Joe the Wildman *Kyle the Cyclops *Kingston the King Cobra *Leon the Lion *Lizzie the Dinosaur *Marco the Shark *Natalie the Nautilus *Nick the Demon *Philbert the Ungulate *Plucky the Chicken *Ralph the Werewolf *Ramsey the Ram *Rhett the Rat *Rojo the Bull *Rocky the Golem *Ruby the Lobster *Sarah the Spider *Shelby the Tortoise *Squirmy the Worms *V.E.R.N the Abomination *Venus the Plant *Wally the Warthog 'Locations' *Chicago *Dallas *Hong Kong *Las Vegas *London *Los Angeles *New York City *San Francisco